Remote key less entry fobs are generally used to remotely lock and unlock vehicle doors. As an example, a fob may have a button and a transmitter. Upon pushing the button, the transmitter sends a signal to a vehicle equipped with a receiver, and the receiver subsequently causes the vehicle door to unlock. One issue with such a system is that it is possible to inadvertently press the control button and unknowingly unlock the vehicle. Another issue with such a system is that many vehicles now have multiple functions which may be controlled by the remote fob. Examples of such functions include power sliding doors, sun roofs, alarm systems, trunks, lift gates, and the vehicle doors. Implementing the increased functionality with a button-based fob causes challenging design decisions to be made between the number of buttons, size of the fob, size of the buttons, and button press sequence, press duration and/or press force needed to execute each available fob function. Adding to the design considerations is the issue of having a particular vehicle with varying feature content. For example, a particular vehicle model may be offered with a remote power trunk as an option. The fob designer must then decide between producing different fobs for vehicles with and without the power trunk, or producing a single fob design and altering the button functions between models with and without the power trunk.